


Us Against the World

by lah_mrh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Undeath, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight between Gellert and Aberforth goes differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopus_fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/gifts).



Albus doesn't know how it came to this. He knew Aberforth resented Gellert, and would react badly to their plans to leave and look for the Hallows together, but he never expected his brother to go on the attack. Enraged, he sent a Severing Charm at Gellert, causing a slash to appear across his hand. Gellert fired back instantly and soon the two of them were locked in combat, firing curses and jinxes at each other, with Albus caught in between trying to stop them.

As he fires off another desperate spell, Albus sees something move out of the corner of his eye and looks over to see Ariana standing in the doorway. He opens his mouth to shout a warning, just as a beam of light from someone's wand – he'll never know whose – hits her square in the chest.

He and Aberforth move as one. Aberforth gets there before him, his quarrel with Gellert forgotten as he kneels next to his sister and presses a trembling hand to her neck.

Albus swallows. "Is she…?"

Aberforth looks up at him, his eyes hard. "Still alive. No thanks to you."

Albus forces back the instinctive denial. Aberforth's right, it is his fault. He should never have brought Gellert here.

He moves forward to help, only for Aberforth to raise his wand, pointing it threateningly at Albus. "Get out," he spits. "Both of you."

"Gladly," Gellert replies, pocketing his wand and heading for the door. "Come on, Albus."

But Albus hesitates, looking down at his siblings. His heart tells him to go with Gellert, but he can't just leave. He promised his mother he'd look after them.

"Don't pretend like you care," Aberforth says, as the door slams behind Gellert. "You were all set to leave us anyway, so go. Go be with your-" and here he uses a word that Albus didn't realise he knew. "We don't need you."

At that moment Ariana opens her eyes, and the fear in them as she turns her face into Aberforth's chest makes Albus ache. He swallows hard and meets Aberforth's gaze. "Fine," he says. "I'll go."

He hesitates at the doorway, part of him wanting to explain, to apologise, but in the end leaves without saying anything more. 

Gellert is waiting for him when he gets outside, and Albus's heart swells a little at the sight of him. At least he hasn't lost everything. 

"Well?" Gellert asks expectantly, twirling his wand idly in one hand.

Albus slips his hand into Gellert's, lacing their fingers together. The feeling steadies him, reassuring him that he's made the right choice. "Let's go," he says. 

Gellert's gaze flickers back to the house. "We're doing this for them as much as anyone else," he says. "Even if your brother can't see that."

Albus nods. Gellert's right. If they succeed – and they will, he has no doubt of that – he'll have the power to make sure what happened to Ariana never happens again, to make sure that no family is ever torn apart the way his was.

"For the Hallows," he murmurs.

"For the Hallows," Gellert agrees, then grins. "First stop London, and then the world."

He squeezes Albus's hand, making warmth spread right down to his stomach. Together they raise their wands, and still hand in hand, Disapparate with a crack.


End file.
